A Prison Breath
A Prison Breath (Case #55) is the fifity-five case of the game and the 4 in ??? District it was a case rumored for many time. Case Background The victim was family blood (case 15) killer: scott greene, who was stabbed in jail, the killer was raphael soza, the victim's best friend. Raphael befriended Scott Greene, and soon became best friends, being rich Scott always helped his friend in the hard times of homeless, when Scott was detained, Raphael enraged, and in a visit to prison, unaware stabbed his friend in a fight, with a sharp of knife he keeped, for the murder of scott raphael was sentenced to 20 years in jail. Victim *Scott Greene Murder Weapon *Sharp Knife Killer *Raphael Soza Suspects *Alden Greene : Victim's Grandfather *Eduardo Holden: Friendnet Co-founder *Trish Colletti: Case 3 Killer *Raphael Soza: Homeless Butcher TC55.png|Trish Colletti AG55.png|Alden Greene rp55.png|Raphael Soza Holdenf.png|Eduardo Holden Killer's Profile *The killer wears sport shoes *The killer chews gum *The killer has green eyes *The killer is a smoker *The killer wears an old "VOTE FOR MADISON" Crime Scenes Grimsbourough detention center - Victim's Cell, Friendnet headquarters - Head computer, Cooperville - Broken car. Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Grimsborough Detention center (Clues: Victim's body, Faded letter,Shoe Print) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine faded letter (Result: Prisioner Messagge) *Question Trish Colletti and her connections to the victim. *Analize Shoe Print (03:00:00) *Investigate Cooperville (Clues: Torn Certificate) *Examine Torn Certificate (Result: Pension Certificate) *Analize Pension Certificate (06:00:00) *Ask Raphael Soza about his Pension *Ask Alden Greene about the Pension gave to Raphael(Result: Scott's Documents) *Analize Documents (Result: "Scott gave a pension to raphael") *Go to Next Chapter (2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Victim's cell (Clues: Smartphone, Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge (Result: Old "VOTE FOR MADISON" badge) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Victim's Calls) *Examine Victim's Calls (12:00:00) *Quiz Elvira and Maddie Saverin about their calls to the victim *Go check up Alden Greene (Result: Contaminated PC) *Analize Contaminated PC (Clues: Contaminated Smartphone) *Examine Contaminated Smartphone (03:00:00) (Result: Satelital Adress) *Ask Eduardo Holden why he contaminates all Greene's Devices *Investigate Friendnet Headquarters (Clues: Threat Note) *Go to Next Chapter (2 Star) Chapter 3: *Go Check up Saverin Twins (Result: Sharp Knife) *Analize Sharp Knife *Examine Sharp Knife (Result: Butcher Knife Confirmation) *Confront Colletti about his past crimes *Ask Raphael about his butcher work *Investigate Broken Car (Clues: Irreparable Camera) *Analize Irreparable Camera (18:00:00) (Result: Trademark) *Examine Trademark (Result: Holden Trademark) *Investigate Head Computer (Clues: Global Camera) *Analize Global Camera (03:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to additional investigation (No Stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up Alden Greene a last time *Investigate Grimsborough Detention Center (Clues: Faded Documents) *Examine Faded Documments (Result: Greene Holdings to be in mourning) *Analize Article (12:00:00) *Give Alden the last piece to make in mourning Greene Holdings (Reward: 18.000 Coins) *Quiz Trish what is she doing in the Downtown *Examine Night Cooperville (Clues: Burnt Document) *Examine Faded Burnt Document (Result: Release Document) *Analize Release Document (02:00:00) *Send Trish back to jail for having a fake relase document (Reward: Month's cop jacket) *Check up Eduardo *Investigate Friendnet Headquarters (Clues: Demand) *Analize Demand (12:00:00) *Arrest Eduardo for Plagarize (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case (3 Stars) Category:Cases Category:Aralanba's World